Fyra
((WIP)) "I never wanted to be a fighter, a hero, a killer, a champion. My dream was to live my life in peace, in happiness. I became a paladin not to fight, but to bring peace to the world. That dream was shattered, just as I beheld the shattered bodies of my friends at the Broken Front. ''Now, all I can do is fight. Fight so that our children can have what was stolen from me. A real future, a life without fear of tyranny, savagery, or bloodshed. ''I will not rest easily until the last blackblood invader is slain, his allies driven back to the pits they came from, never to return. The Horde will pay with their lives, a hundred for each of my murdered brethren, and more. ''Justice will be done, and the Light shall guide my hand." Personality Devotion, bravery, and sacrifice - these are three things that Fyra values above all else, even above the traditional interpretations of the Three Virtues of the Holy Light. One would be hard pressed to find a more determined and steadfast fighter. She believes fiercely that she does what she does for the betterment of humanity's future, and is a passionate, if not reckless, combatant. The simple reason - her abilities have been tested time and time again, against insurmountable odds, and she has always prevailed in the end. Perhaps this is indicative of Fyra's overall personality - she tries to carry the whole world's burden on her own shoulders, and she firmly believes that if she fights hard enough, she can change anything. Mindful of the fact that single-minded vengeance led Prince Arthas Menethil down the path of corruption, she takes care to keep her comrades close and the scripture of the Light closer. Although she has a role traditionally suited to the back ranks - combat healing - she always finds a way to wade in the battle, using her armor to shrug off blows, and her magic to show the Horde who the true masters of the Light are. Fierce and unyielding in and out of combat, it's very clear where you stand with her when you encounter her, one way or another. She has no time for nonsense on or off the battlefield. Despite seeing the deaths of tens of thousands of Horde soldiers on the battlefield over the years, as well as many of her comrades that she'd been unable to save, her passion for fighting has never diminished. She takes no pleasure in the act of killing, but it is something that needs to be done for the Alliance. Appearance A shining beacon of light to her allies, and an awe-inspiring sight to friend and enemy alike, Fyra looks at home on the battlefield. Most would know her by the look of her armor alone, plates of gleaming silver and blue, the colors ever bright, even after a bloody day of combat. A helmet over her head at all times, her voice ringing loud and clear over the battlefield despite it, with a faint metallic ring underneath. Some have seen her without her helm - always wearing a serious expression, smiling rarely, if ever at all. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Human